


In the Dark of the Night

by Chocobofever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Poverty, Vampires, Zoophilia, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobofever/pseuds/Chocobofever
Summary: Iruka is aware that an arrangement like theirs is not normal, but he's tired of looking for father figures for Naruto.WARNING: It's... Well. Kakashi, the family pet, gets promoted to boyfriend status. Kind of?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Kakashi was born human or vampire, but in this world, vampires are pretty much stripped of conscious thought to make them more like animals. Either they're born that way or they get lost in the vampirism as they're turned. 
> 
> And yes, I know its weird. Sorry, not sorry.

He felt shame over it. Iruka was aware that an arrangement such as theirs was not considered normal, but he was tired of looking for father figures for Naruto.  
  
Kakashi wasn't particularly intelligent. The vampire would sit in the grass and stare at the moon for hours when he wasn't thirsty, seeming not to notice or care about the passing of time until the sun eventually crept too high up in the sky. He initially crossed paths with Iruka and Naruto in the aftermath of a vampire hunt, when looking for cover. He'd outran the hunters, but was about to be scorched alive by the quickly rising morning sun. Iruka didn't know what prompted him to open the door to his apartment that day, but Kakashi became a semi-permanent companion. He'd come and go, but even after they lost the apartment Kakashi would always track Iruka and Naruto down, even several villages away where they'd moved in search of a job and new life.

Iruka was wary at first, but Kakashi never did anything untoward to them. Even when the vampire at times turned up with fresh blood dripping down his chin, having caught a meal on the way. Naruto liked having Kakashi around. He'd always badgered for a dog, but Iruka said it was too expensive to keep one.

Mizuki was not the worst boyfriend Iruka had had, but he wasn't great and Naruto never ceased to remind him of that fact. Mizuki had an abrasive personality and incredibly thin skin, meaning he and Naruto clashed almost constantly. Iruka wasn't sure that their relationship would have lasted even if Naruto had not hated the man, but it would have helped. As it was, Iruka counted the days, already scanning the newspapers for an apartment that they could afford to rent when Mizuki finally decided he'd had enough. Curiously, when the time came, it wasn't beause of Naruto.

Kakashi returned from one of his trips. Iruka and Naruto had moved again, but he found them, scratching on the front door of Mizuki's apartment one early morning.

Mizuki, when he realized Iruka had a vampire for a pet, threw a fit. That did not surprise Iruka nearly as much as the staring match that ensued, and Mizuki subsequently lost. Mizuki was not the wisest man, but he knew better than to mess with a creature that thought of him as a snack. Mizuki grabbed his wallet with a string of curses, demanding that Iruka and Naruto be gone by the time he returned home from the bar. Suffice to say, it was an interesting morning. Naruto, used to their quick departures, took it in stride. Iruka was pretty sure the blonde was relieved that he would not need to deal with Mizuki anymore, though it meant they were without a home again.

Kakashi stayed with them longer this time. The vampire would growl at people who got too close and during day, he'd find cover. Iruka saw him slink into a shipyard once. A lot of the time Iruka did not know exactly where he moved about, but Kakashi preferred to spend a lot of time with them and Iruka found himself depending on the beast.

Then, when Kakashi had chased off yet another drunk who had stumbled upon their curled forms in the high grass, Iruka did not protest when he felt a chin being propped where it fit comfortably at the crease of his waist. It was a possessive gesture and for a moment Iruka thought about whether he shouldn't do something about it, but Kakashi started purring, low, growling noises that reverberated deep in his chest and belied the vampires satisfaction, Iruka did not have the heart to push him aside.

That marked the first time Iruka thought, is this so bad?

 

\--------------------

 

"You're, uh... Not going to go with him?" Iruka could tell by Naruto's awkward shifting that he was more than embarrassed to be asking Iruka this, though there was a notably hopeful light in the blonde's eyes. Iruka glanced at the man who had propositioned him earlier. Tall, gruff and only mildly drunk. He would probably be one of the better ones Iruka had gone home with, if he was to be honest.

"What's wrong with being right here, with you?"

"Y-You're really not?"

Iruka looked down at the boy he had come to regard as a son and ruffled his hair lightly. "No," he said softly. He cleared his throat, not wanting to sound too sentimental when the situation actually kind of stupid. "I thought we might try the next village over once Kakashi returns. I heard they have a teaching position open there." Kakashi still did his disappearing acts, but at least the vampire wouldn't stay away more than a few days at a time. He should be back any night now.

Iruka stared into his glass, making small circles with it so that the clear liquid swirled. "I would like to find a permanent employment and maybe rent a house again. It would be pretty nice, wouldn't it?"

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, at least it's pretty unique?


End file.
